lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/April 15, 2010
{not transcribed yet} Carlton Cuse: Hello Damon! Damon Lindelof: Hi Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Well, here it is. Another podcast. Damon Lindelof: Oh my God. announcer voice Only five podcasts left. Carlton Cuse: Probably not even that many. Because we're not going to do one every week. But yeah, we're pretty much down to the… very few podcasts left. Damon Lindelof: So few that it's just really, really sad. Carlton Cuse: Wow. I feel like singing something from Willy Wonka right now. Damon Lindelof: That was actually a really good promo. That was kinda totally trippy. Carlton Cuse: It was. Damon Lindelof: I know that we've—perhaps some of us—yours truly—has tweeted that he was angry about certain things that the promo department was doing. But that was an awesome, awesome promo. Carlton Cuse: I would say that significantly the… if there was a scale, per se, on the promo department, it would be tipped very much in favor of white, in favor of many of the great things that they have done for us. Damon Lindelof: That was totally awesome. For those of you who don't know what we're talking about, the promo for next week's episode, "The Last Recruit", is this very kind of great bit that they took Gene Wilder's voice from when they're going through the tunnel in Willy Wonka, right after Augustus Gloop has disappeared, and he's singing and you're seeing all that trippy imagery, and they did some really cool stuff visually with the show. So, that is what we mean. Carlton Cuse: And that stands in place for actually trying to give away spoilers, which is actually great. Damon Lindelof: Yes. Carlton Cuse: I mean, we're very happy about that because our feeling is that most of you do not really want to see a bunch of scenes from upcoming episodes, that the joy of Lost is actually kind of approaching it cold, you know kind of with the great mysteries of the show washing over you. Damon Lindelof: Alright. Well, just something to talk about real quick before we kind of launch into our rehashing and prehashing. We've gotten a lot of your guys' questions and one of the things we love most about this podcast is it allows us to sort of answer your questions. But a lot of the questions that are coming in now are all sort of on the axis of "Are you gonna answer this mystery?" or "I noticed back in Season 2 such and such and yadda yadda; can you explain that for us?" And this is actually a really good segue for us to say we're gonna answer what we can answer, but at the end of the day the show has to speak for itself. Isn't that right, Carlton? Carlton Cuse: It is very right, Damon. And again, our goal has been to tackle the big important questions and the big mysteries, and that we've always felt that it would be incredibly didactic if we were basically just trying to rattle off answers to a lot of these little questions. And it's very much like life: there are a lot of little questions in life that I have that never get answered as well. Damon Lindelof: Like, why are you wearing a hat with a feather in it? laughs Carlton Cuse: And I won't answer that. I think you have to debate the mystery as to why I chose to wear a hat with a feather today. For some reason, I chose to do that and I choose not to answer. And that is a mystery that should engage you, should make you more curious about me. Damon Lindelof: What's interesting is if it were like a Robin Hood-style hat, then I wouldn't even be asking why it has a feather in it. But because it's like a… Carlton Cuse: It's an eagle feather. Damon Lindelof: ...bowler hat Carlton Cuse: It's an eagle feather. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, it's interesting. Now you're on the verge of answering the question. Carlton Cuse: Well I can say that it's a bit of an homage to Lord Baltimore in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Fair enough. I know exactly to what you refer. So now, you've answered the question. laughs Lord Baltimore... Carlton Cuse: No, I haven't answered the question as to why I'm wearing it. Damon Lindelof: Alright. Well, don't answer it. Speaking of questions, there are questions that the show has to answer, that if the show didn't answer it, it would be a complete and total cop-out. And of course, one of those questions was the whispers. That's not the kind of thing that — we've made such a big meal out of these things over the course of the… and also it matters to the characters. Carlton Cuse: Right. Damon Lindelof: They've experienced these whispers; sometimes the whispers seem to herald the arrival of the Others, and people were wondering is it some sort of… but in fact maybe... Carlton Cuse: When you said "herald the arrival", was that an intentional pun or an unintentional pun? Damon Lindelof: You mean "Harold" the arrival? Carlton Cuse: As in Harold Perrineau, as in Michael, as in the manifestation of the whispers on the show on Tuesday night? Damon Lindelof: I meant "herald", so it was an unintentional pun. But yeah, so the whispers it turns out, Carlton, happen to be the voices of those... Carlton Cuse: Of dead souls. Damon Lindelof: …who cannot move on. Carlton Cuse: Yes, who are still on this island and somehow in some unreconciled state... Damon Lindelof: Yes. Carlton Cuse: …and therefore they whisper. Damon Lindelof: Right. And who knows what it is they're saying, but when Rousseau heard them... maybe they're trying warn the living, or what it is they're trying to say, who knows, but it seems like certainly Michael was trying to warn Hurley of something… Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: …and that's maybe what led our guys to the Locke group. A very bold choice. Carlton Cuse: Right. He was pretty clear about what he was warning them. We was warning them that path that Hurley was going to lead them on was going to lead a lot of people to be dead. Damon Lindelof: Right. And so do you think that by blowing up the Black Rock, Hurley actually ended up saving lives? Carlton Cuse: I hope so. Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Carlton Cuse: I mean, I hope so. But I don't… I'm not sure, I'm not completely sure. Damon Lindelof: My feeling is, if Hurley's idea was to go and talk to Locke... and Hurley — he's our guy, like… Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: …it can't possibly be a bad idea. Carlton Cuse: I hope, you know… I have kind of a bad feeling all the time when I watch the show that bad things are going to happen, but that might just be me. Damon Lindelof: I can't wait to hear what Locke has to say for himself, and hopefully I'll find out next week in next week's episode "The Last Recruit". Carlton Cuse: Speaking of which by the way, why did… you know, as long we're sort of rehashing "Everybody Loves Hugo" without acknowledging that we're rehashing it, let's acknowledge that we're rehashing it and... Damon Lindelof: Chuckles Ok. Carlton Cuse: …was there a particular reason, Damon, why Desmond would run over Locke in the sideways? Was there like a revenge thing happening there? What's your postulation about that? Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Now, ok, so the sideways… obviously based on the events of "Happily Ever After", we are now getting sort of a connective thread between these two places. We're not entirely sure what it means, but Desmond... Carlton Cuse: Thank God. Damon Lindelof: …Yeah. Desmond, at the very least, seems to have some awareness, either in the Island of the sideways or in the sideways of the Island, certainly, of this other world, so one can't help but wonder if he is running over Locke because Locke threw him in a well. Is there an inner relationship between these two things. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, or is it possible that Desmond is running over Locke because he's trying to kind of catalyze some events? I mean, he did make a pronouncement at the end of "Happily Ever After" that basically he wanted to get the airplane manifest; he had something to show everybody. Damon Lindelof: Maybe he just wanted to show Locke his car. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Yeah. Well he certainly did show him his car. Damon Lindelof: Hey, check out the roof of my car. Carlton Cuse: Boom! Damon Lindelof: Exactly. Right. Carlton Cuse: That was a cool stunt, by the way. I mean, that was really… Damon Lindelof: I can't believe Terry did that. Carlton Cuse: I know. It's incredibly... Damon Lindelof: I mean, he's very committed. Carlton Cuse: And three times, too! It's like, you know what? I think the guy didn't have the focus right. Terry, could you just get hit by the car again? Damon Lindelof: Well the second take, Terry was like, "I blinked on that." So we had to do it again. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: So there's a man who's really committed to his work. Carlton Cuse: Alright, let's… do we want to prehash anything about 613, "The Last Recruit"? Well, first Wow that's a very portentious title We know that Locke's been recruiting people I could say that Jack .... seems like a pretty significant character.. ... I think that this is a very exciting storytelling point in ... ... It's time to stop lollygagging around... this episode, all we can say , is not a character centric episode.... .... How about a question David? This one is from Damon Lindelof in Studio City CA Question Carlton: I've heard you and Damon will appear on the Jimmy Kimmel show.. ... Carlton Cuse: Hey by the way, speaking of space-time continuum, let me just ask you a quick follow-up question from Chris Cascoon from PA. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Carlton Cuse: "So we know that most of the characters' lives are different in the flash-sideways, but what I want to know is do Nikki and Paulo still suck in that timeline?" and Kris laugh. Damon Lindelof: Wow. A lot of people have been asking—and by "a lot of people" I mean you—about Nikki and Paulo and whether or not they'll appear in the sideways. I'd like to think that Nikki and Paulo are having an awesome, awesome life in the flash-sideways. And the difference between... because things are awesome in the flash-sideways, it feels like "why make the mistake that you made the first time around by introducing them into the core cadre of the show?" Let's just assume that they're off... she's on Season 5 of Exposé, Paulo is still cooking for that guy in Australia, and everything is just progressing lovingly. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, so she's still married to that producer dude probably... Damon Lindelof: Yes. That would be my guess. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Alright. Damon Lindelof: Question for you, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: From Kevin Evans. Carlton Cuse: Hi Kevin. Damon Lindelof: "Dear Damon and Carlton. My name is Kevin Evans, and yes I know it sort of rhymes. If "whom" is banned on the show, how do you explain Desmond's surname? laughs. Huh? Eh? Carlton Cuse: Desmond "Whom"! Damon Lindelof: I just had to read that 'cause Carlton Cuse: That's funny ...